


Writing on the Wall

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: Sirius gets a text from a stranger out of the blue. Fate, or James Potter's idea of revenge?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Wickedly Wolfstar: Love at First Text





	1. The Main Work

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Wickedly_Wolfstar_Love_at_First_Text](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wickedly_Wolfstar_Love_at_First_Text) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I got your number off the wall in a bathroom gay bar and wanted to make sure you knew it was there. (Prompt by starstruck4moony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the same as the above, but only in text form and no graphics for those who prefer it that way.


	2. Just the text, Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter one, but all in text for those who use text to speech readers or don't want to load graphics!

**Written on the Wall**

* * *

**Unknown Number** : You should know that I am both environmentally conscious and speak French. 

**Sirius Black:** Congrats, mate. 

**Unknown Number** : Are you free tonight? 

**Sirius Black** : Do I know you? 

**Unknown Number** : I guess you didn’t leave your number on the wall in the loo at The Fallen Angel? 

**Sirius Black:** No, I didn't. 

**Unknown Number:** < pic of wall with graffitti >

**Sirius Black** : That asshole

**Sirius Black** : My late best friend’s handwriting 

**Unknown Number:** Pity. I wanted to clean you up, “Ordures Sérieusement Sexy.” 

**Unknown Number:** Quelle déception.

**Sirius Black:** Probably pissed at me. I dyed his pubes pink. Lily liked it. Time to look for a new best mate. 

**Unknown Number** : How about a drink? 

**Sirius Black:** Could use that too. 

**Sirius Black:** Wait...

**Sirius Black:** Are you asking me out? 

**Unknown Number:** You intrigue me. I am simultaneously gay and confident in my masculinity. 

**Sirius Black:** Are you also a serial killer? 

**Unknown Number:** I'd never deprive the world of a diabolical mind such as yours. 

**Unknown Number:** You embarrassed a straight man into pulling for you. Genius. 

**Sirius Black:** I am underappreciated.

**Sirius BlacK** : and impressed that you bothered to type out diabolical. 

**Unknown Number:** I have talented hands, and standards

**Sirius Black:** And yet you are inviting out garbage for a drink? 

**Unknown Number** : Don’t call my boyfriend garbage. He’s sexy trash. 

**Sirius Black:** …

**Sirius Black:** You don’t even know my name. 

**Unknown Number:** My name is Remus. 

**Sirius Black:** nor do you know what I look like or if I am gay. 

**Unknown Number:** I adore surprises. 

**Sirius Black:** Either you are terribly confident, or embarrassingly reckless. 

**Unknown Number:** Find out tonight. The Fallen Angel, 7PM. Order a Moonlight at the bar. 

**Sirius Black** : Sirius. 

**Unknown Number:** Seriously! 

**Sirius Black:** No, that’s my name. Sirius. 

**Unknown Number:** Your parents were hippies too, eh? 

**Sirius Black:** Worse. That's a story for another time. How will I know you? 

**Unknown Number:** By the pricking of your thumbs…

**Sirius Black** : Shakespeare.

**Sirius Black:** Are you wicked? 

**Unknown Number** : ;-) 

**Unknown Number:** If I am, will you make me cum? 

**Sirius Black** : Bloody hell, Remus! You wish. 

**Unknown Number:** Upon the brightest star in the sky? I’d be a fool not to try. 

**Sirius Black:** I might just fall. 

**Unknown Number:** Catch you tonight, star-crossed lover. 

  
  



End file.
